


New York

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is in New York and she misses Damon while Damon is in Mystic Falls and missing Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

If you were here beside me instead of in New York  
If the curve of you was curved on me  
I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you  
'Cause I loved the simple thought of you  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Rachel sat in her bed in the apartment she now shared with Kurt in New York. It was nothing like anything in Mystic Falls had been. Mystic Falls was dull compared to this place. Dull and boring or so she had decided. Biting her lip she looked out the window as her thoughts drifted. She had just woken up from a dream. A dream in which she had been with Damon. That was the one thing she missed about Mystic Falls. Damon.

"Oh Damon, even in New York you haunt me," she chuckled as she looked down at her sheets. She didn't regret coming here to follow her dreams. She just regretted that she had to leave Damon behind to do that. Hearing her door open she smiled as Kurt came into her room, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Rachel said to her best friend. He usually came in here every night before he went to bed. Though tonight she hadn't expected that. Kurt had went on a date with Blaine who was visiting.

"Blaine and I decided to call it an early night," Kurt shrugged as he walked over to Rachel's bed. "I didn't expect you to still be awake," he said as he looked at her when he sat beside her. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged as she looked away from Kurt, "I had a dream about Damon again," she muttered. She had dreamt about Damon ever since arriving and Kurt knew about every one of those dreams. Kurt was the only one she could confide in about it. "I was with him again. We were at the Mystic Grill and he was teaching me how to play pool."

Kurt laughed hearing Rachel's dream, "You did the right thing Rach," he said trying to reassure her of her decision to leave Damon behind in Mystic Falls. Rachel had dreams and she had wanted to pursue them.

"But he was so mad at me for leaving," Rachel frowned as she felt tears sting her eyes and her tough exterior finally broke. Beginning to cry she thought of her last conversation with Damon. He had accused her of abandoning him like everyone else had. "He was so mad," she said repeating that again. She hated when Damon was mad at her. Heck she hated when Damon was mad in general because he had a tendency to lash out.

Seeing and hearing Rachel cry Kurt frowned and reached over pulling her into a hug, "Rach he will get over it. He just needs time to know that you didn't abandon him. That you are still going to be in his life."

Rachel nodded as she cried softly now and hugged Kurt. She hoped he was right.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Damon rolled his eyes as he sat at his house. He was drinking his fifth alcoholic drink and yet his mind was still on Rachel. Damn Berry for making him all mushy and feel things he didn't want to feel. Damn her for leaving him and going to New York. Looking up as he heard the front door open he made a face seeing Elena Gilbert walk through the door. "Your little lover boy is in his bedroom," he spat not caring if he made her mad. Before he realized the depths of his feelings for Rachel he may have cared how he made Elena feel but that had all changed now.

Elena stopped walking when she heard Damon and she frowned. She could tell from his tone he was mad and upset, "Who says I came to see Stefan?" she asked as she walked into the living room and crossed her arms, her eyebrow raising in question.

"You always come to see my adorable younger brother," he said sarcastically as he took a swig of his drink and shrugged. "Why would tonight be any different?"

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's words and sighed, "Fine, I came to see your brother," she admitted. It had been no secret from anyone that she had at one time loved both Salvatore brothers. She had also thought she would have to make a choice between them one day but she never had too. Damon had made the choice for her when he confessed his feelings to Rachel Berry. "What exactly is your problem today anyway?" Elena questioned him though she had a feeling she already knew what his problem was.

Damon chuckled bitterly when Elena asked what his problem was, "My problem is New York," he said sitting his glass cup down. "It has the woman I love. The woman who is never coming back," he whispered looking down. Rachel may have said she would come back but he wasn't stupid. He knew she would never be back. New York was where she belonged not a small town like Mystic Falls.

Hearing Damon's problem Elena frowned, "I figured your problem had to do with Rachel," she said as she looked down. She felt bad for Damon but she believed that he and Rachel could get through this somehow and they could make it work. "Why don't you call her Damon?" she asked. Yes she knew how Damon had reacted to Rachel's news of going to New York but he clearly missed her. "Call her and figure something out," she said before she uncrossed her arms and turned to leave the room.

As Elena left, Damon reached for his cell phone on the table. Biting his lip he soon went to his contacts and found Rachel's name. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe he should call her and figure something out or at the very least call her and hear her voice. Hitting her name he soon pressed send and held the phone to his ear. When it rang he looked down at his free hand as he waited for an answer. Any sign of her voice.


End file.
